


Big breath

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Breathplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am just too generous!</p>
<p>Part 3 of JimStrade - a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/815661">His boy</a></p>
<p>Can be read alone also, but why not enjoy all 3?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/gifts), [Queenoftheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/gifts).



Greg moaned as the teeth scraping lightly down his length brought him close to completion.

"Stop!" he instructed, carefully pulling Jim off him and standing to fling his boy down, face first against the side of the bed.

Pushing the boy's face into the sheets, he roughly prepared him, pressing in two fingers swiftly followed by three, brutally twisting and stretching, with his other hand holding Jim's face to the bed.

"You ready for me, boy?" he growled, briefly lifting Jim's head, allowing him to reply.

"Yes, Daddy." Jim panted, taking a long breath before Greg pushed him back down, cutting off his air as he slid his hard cock into the boy's tight hole.

The detective grabbed hold of Jim's hips, bruising them in a harsh grip as he started to thrust hard and deep. 

"Good boy." he encouraged. "You like that, don't you? Take all of Daddy."

Jim let out a muffled groan in response and Greg chuckled, taking a handful of his boy's hair and pulling his head back, letting the sound free and allowing another breath.

He did so love the sound Jim made as he gasped for air, all needy and wanton. Not knowing when the next would come.

Greg pulled Jim up higher, brushing his lips against his boy's ear.

"Get ready, boy. Big breath."


End file.
